Episode 6710 (12th November 2013)
Plot Val and Eric are relieved that Amy is seemingly back on the right track. However, unknown to them, an optimistic Amy tries to sell the stolen necklace to an intrigued Rodney. Val hears that Amy is having drinks with Andy and is delighted to assume that she is being distracted by Andy rather than Kyle now. Amy suggests they all have drinks as she owes them all after her recent troubles. At the same time, Kerry witnesses Rodney give Amy a wad of cash for the necklace and questions what she's up to. Kerry is shocked when she sees Amy's determination to pursue a life with Kyle and desperately tries to talk her out of running away. Kerry is left reeling when Amy threatens that she's dead if she tells anyone. Val and Pollard are suspicious of the reason behind Amy's family get-together and everyone is stunned as a guilty Amy tells them that she loves them. She hides her tears, aware that it's the last time they'll spend as a family, but is uncomfortable under Kerry's scrutiny. A guilty Amy's heart breaks when Andy asks her to move in with him. Meanwhile, Alicia is concerned for an emotional David as he wishes he'd done more to stop Priya having the termination. At the same time, a tormented and conflicted Priya realises that she needs to make a decision as Georgia is coming to stay during her time of need. David is deeply hurt and can't believe that Priya has seemingly gone through with the termination. Heartbroken, Priya pushes him out and tells him to leave her alone. Later, Alicia is unnerved by a conversation with Charity regarding her inability to give David a baby. Elsewhere, Amelia needs money and Sean flippantly tells her to ask Jesus for it. Edna later finds herself shepherding a passionate Amelia home from church, telling her that she can't ask Jesus for money. A thoughtful Amelia catches sight of a poster advertising a 'Little Miss Yorkshire' competition with the first prize being £1,000. Also, Ruby's excitement is dampened when she learns that she's not pregnant. Finally, Marlon and Laurel begin planning their wedding and take their first steps to getting back to normal by inviting Rhona and Paddy for lunch. Later, Rhona and Paddy struggle with their intimacy with one another. Cast Regular cast *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Mum - Christine Brennan Locations *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest lounge *David's - Shop floor *Main Street *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Church Lane car park *Café Main Street - Rear exterior *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and women's toilets Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,800,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions